Voldemort's fall Part One:Connecting with the past
by dudecar00
Summary: {}NEW CHAPTER UPLOADED!!!{}Harry, Ron, and Hermione go back in time to get some old friends, to come back and fight Voldemort. But Draco ends up coming along.
1. The Beginnings

Voldermorts 2nd Fall Part one of three: Connecting with the past.  
  
(Chapter One/?)  
  
The beginnings  
  
Author: Dudecar00  
Author E-Mail: Realitichc@aol.com or darnRabitt@iamwasted.com  
Category: Humor/Romance/Dark Artsish  
Key Words: Broom, Hogwarts, Marcus Flint, McGonagall, Gryffindor, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter  
Rating:PG/PG-13 (Swear word might not be subtle for teen's under 13)  
Summary: This story takes place in 1987, 1995, and 1978. Ron, Harry, and Hermione go back int time to '87, and '78. They retrieve some helpful friends, and come back to the present, to battle Voldemort. It is a long and furios battle.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Authors Note: OK, this is my first chapter story on here, so don't get mad at me if it's a little ... screwed up! I would like to thank Maddie!!!. Now on to the story. If you have any questions, you can e-mail me, or IM me at Realitichc on AOL.  
  
The breeze whispers at the shutters and mutters queer tales of old days, and cobbled streets, and youths leaping their horses down marble stairways  
~Amy Lowell~  
  
  
11 year old Oliver Wood looked a little scared. He was standing by the Hogwarts express. His mother Adrian Stanther Longbottom-Wood kissed him on the cheek; she patted him on the head. "I'll see you when you get back honey. I will miss you a lot!" A few tears rolled down her cheek, as she   
smiled.  
  
"Mom, why can't I come home for Christmas?" he asked her with a hint of sadness in his voice. He watched his mother frown. He tried to figure out what she was thinking.  
  
"Honey, I told you, this is the year that I am writing my book, and I don't need my favorite people around, because they will distract me," she said, with that peppy tone she usually had. That's when the train puffed smoke into the air. "You better get on Honey. I don't want you to miss your first year honey!" she said. When he turned around, he dropped his owl cage, for he had bumped into a red headed boy, wearing glasses.   
  
"Oh sorry!" the red headed boy said. That's when a taller boy came behind the red headed boy.  
  
"Don't tell this big bully your sorry Percy! Stand up for your rights!" The taller boy stared at Oliver. Oliver squeaked a little groan, and said he was sorry. "Bah I was just kidding around!" the older boy said with a hardy laugh. Just then the train started to move. "Bloody 'ell! We better get on!" the older kid said. The older boy grabbed Percy, and threw him into the train, then he hopped in. The train started to pick up speed.  
  
"Bye mom! See yah in June!" he yelled, as he ran close to the train, and jumped in.  
  
Adrian Wood just started to cry. She couldn't believe her little Ollie was going to Hogwarts. She remembered when she went there ... oh so long ago.  
  
***  
  
Oliver was sitting with Percy, the older kid, an even older guy, and two girls the same age as Oliver. Oliver caught the eye of one of the girls, and he smiled. He quickly turned his head away. The oldest boy shook his head, and decided to speak.  
  
"Eck .. Since we arn't get to no bloomin place now, I'll introduce myself. I am Bill Weasley, and," he pointed to the middle boy," This is Charlie. We're related of course! And that little git," he said, pointing to Percy," Is our younger brother Percy. This is his first year," He said with a sort of cock-eyed smile.  
  
"I resent that!" Percy said angrily, with a sort of shout. The girls sort of perked up now, and the one that Oliver's eye caught, spoke up.  
  
"Hi ya'll. Mah name's Emma! Emma Chang! Huh!" she said, with a sweet southern US accent. Oliver blinked his eyes, and a dumbass smile went on his face. He felt all worm inside as she said her name. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought to himself  
  
"I'm Penelope Clearwater, thank you very much!" said the other girl, with a prim & proper voice. She looked over at Percy, then turned away, and whispered something to Emma; Emma started to giggle madly.  
  
"Girls," said Percy under his breath.  
  
Oliver started his introduction. "I'm Oliver Wood. I love quidditch. Hey, Bill," he said looking at Bill."He turned to Bill," do they let first years play on the quidditch team?" he asked enthusiastically. He loved quidditch. His room was full of quidditch stuff.  
  
"HAH!" Bill snorted some boogers out."You wish. It's been almost a century since a first year got on the team," he said with a chuckle. He and Charlie finished there laughing, while Oliver felt humiliated.  
  
The rain started to pour. It had been dark and dreary out four a few hours, and it was supposed to rain. Oliver tried not to stare at the dropping rain outside, but it slowly put him to sleep. The rest of the first years ended up drifting to sleep  
  
***  
  
Shake, shake, shake. Oliver opened his eyes, and blinked a few times. Charlie was shaking him. Oliver pushed him away, and watched him fall over onto Percy. Percy yelled at them, and tackled Charlie. The others finally woke up. They all started to laugh except Percy, but then he joined in. The six of them changed into their robes. It was raining even heavier now, and they wouldn't have been able to tell the train had stopped, if the old lady with the cart had said so.  
  
As they walked off the train, they heard a voice say, 'First years this way." The four first years walked over; Bill and Charlie walked over towards the horse carriages. They hopped inside the boats gleefully. Oliver wondered what the castle looked like. There was a dense fog over the lake, and he couldn't see ten feet ahead of himself. That's when suddenly the boat holding Penelope, Percy, Jenny Jorkins, and Oliver himself, flew upside down, and landed in the water.  
  
"BLuBLUBLBUBLBUBBLBUBHHH!!" screamed Oliver as he hit the water. He saw Percy get hit on the head by the canoe, so he swam over to him. As he grabbed Percy, he saw the thing. The giant octopus. "BLUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed again. He pulled Percy up to the top of the water with him, and they broke the surface. He crawled on top of the turned over canoe, and dragged Percy on too. Penelope, and Jenny popped out of the water, and got onto the canoe. They were all freezing to death, and the rain felt like icicles puncturing their skin.  
  
The burley old man took the rest of the first years inside, then came back for the four of them. " I 'here. My names 'agrid. Rubeus 'agrid. Nice to meet you," he said with a smile on his face. He pulled the four of them into his boat, and they floated to the shore. Hagrid led them up to the doors of Hogwarts. Oliver gave a big 'Fwooooooooahhhhhhh!' as he looked at it. He thought it was huge. Then Hagrid opened the door ...  
  
***  
  
They stood up looking at the sorting hat. They had gotten through all of them, except for Oliver. Percy and Jenny got into Gryffindor. Penelope was put into Ravenclaw, and Emma got into Hufflepuff. Oliver got the hat put on him, and it immediately shouted 'GRYFFINDOR!!!!' Everyone clapped as Oliver went and sat by Percy, who was his new best friend.   
  
After everyone was full and stuffed, the Gryffindors followed the Head Boy, Tom Tupqued up to the picture of the fat lady. He said the password 'Snossages,' and they were let in. They all went into their dorm rooms, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, in 1995, Harry Potter was playing chess with Ron Weasley. Ron showed his big smile, and said. "Checkmate!"  
  
"Damn. You got me. Good match Ron," he said. He put the pieces away, and closed the chess set up. He shoved it under the coffee table. That's when Professor McGonagall walked inside the commons. The small chatter that had been going on in the common room quickly ceased. All eyes turned towards the professor.  
  
Professor McGonagall sighed, and looked at Harry and Ron. "Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley. Come with me. I already have Ms. Granger outside," she said in her usual strict tone. Harry gulped; Ron squeaked. They were both 15, but they were still nervous when the professor talked to them like that. They got up out of there seats, and followed her out. The sounds of chatter coming from the commons was not helping.   
  
They met Hermione and Professor Dumbledore outside. Hermione looked like she was sad, but happy at the same time.  
  
"Come with me," Dumbledore said in a solum tone. Harry gulped, and wondered what Dumbledore was going to tell them. They both followed Dumbledore, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall. Ron tapped his fingers against the wall, and Harry could see he was worried. They came up to the gargoyle. Either Harry was seeing things, or the gargoyle looked different.   
  
Dumbledore said. "Blood flavored suckers," and the gargoyle opened up. Hmm thought Harry. They all followed Dumbledore inside. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, and McGonagall stood at his side. "Sit, sit. Please," he said to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They took their seats. Harry blinked a few times, and looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"I guess you are all wondering why I called you here?" he said. The three of them nodded. "Well, you three have proven yourselves, time and time again," he stopped for a second, and smiled at them. "I have a mission for you three. I would normally do something like this myself, but I need to stay here. In case Voldemort comes while I am away," he finished up. Ron's eyes widened, and he thought maybe it was something fun. "Now, what I need you to do, is go back in time, and retrieve a few friends," he said with a smile. Ron's hopes suddenly jumped off a cliff and died.  
  
McGonagall looked at them. She then handed the time turner from their third year, back to Hermione. "You will need this. Now what we need you to do, is go back to 1987, and get Percy Weasley, Oliver Wood, and Penelope Clearwater. Each is now a successful person. We will send three house elves along with, and they will complete everything the three did before, exactly. Right down to every charm, and potion. Then you will need to go back to 1978, and retrieve ... James Potter," McGonagalls voice slowly finished. Harry blinked a few times. "The same thing will be done for him. Once you bring everyone back, we can get Remus here, and Sirius. Then you will tell you the rest of your mission," finished McGonagall.  
  
Hermione had a mad glitter in her eyes. "There will be house elves staying here for us. Right?" she asked very hyperly. She was wiggling around a lot lately. She had begun to like adventures.  
  
Dumbledore answerd."Yes Ms. Granger. They will keep your academics up to date. We have given each of you an elf with the same IQ level as each of you. They will do basically the same as you. If all goes well, the mission should complete by the beginning of the second semester," he finished.  
  
"We accept," they all said at the same time. Dumbledore nodded, and told them to get some sleep before the next day. Their mission was a hard one, and they needed to be ready for it.  
  
***  
  
The year, 1978. It was the Gryffindor common room. Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin were hanging out talking about the day. It was their seventh year, and they planned on it being the best. Everyone had gone off to bed, except for Lily Evans, Jame's girlfriend. The five of them decided to play poker.  
  
The time had passed, and everyone was all in. The pot was 235 galleons, 348 sickles, and 995 knuts. Peter had on his poker face, and looked around at everyone. When it came around to Remus, he folded.   
  
Sirius snorted, and looked at Remus. "Always being careful are we Remus?" he asked, then laughed again.  
  
"Better to be safe ... than reckless. Eh, Sirius?" he said, then laughed. Sirius grumbled a little, then laid down his cards, now that the betting was over.   
  
"Read 'em and weep. Three of a kind," he said. An evil grin on his face. Then James laid down two pairs. "As usual. I win with my classic three of a kind," Sirius looked at Peter, and starred him down. He knew he would win. Peter laid down a pair. Sirius grin widened. Then Lily laid down a four of a kind.  
  
"Read 'em and weep, eh Sirius! Haha!" Peter, Remus, and James all joined in on the laughing. Sirius gave a sputa, and picked up a pillow off the floor. He threw it at Lily. "Ahh!" she screamed, as she went tumbling to the floor. James threw a knut at Sirius, and it hit him in the eye.   
  
"Son of a bitch!" he yelled. He rubbed his eye, and it started to swell. He told them he was going to go see Madam Frunday, and her apprentice Madam Pomfrey. He walked out of the common room, and headed towards the hospital wing.  
  
Lily yawned, and picked up her galleons, sickles, and knuts. She put them in her money bag, kissed James goodnight, and walked into the girls dorm.   
  
"So, Peter ... you gonna try out for the quidditch team this year? We do need a new keeper. And Snape is a pretty good chaser I heard. We could really use you," James said. He had been trying to get Peter on the team for a few years now, but to no avail.  
  
"Yeah James, I think I will try. Don't know if I will make it though. You know?" he said with a frown. James nodded. Peter wasn't the best player, or flyer for that matter. They all were pretty tired, and they went into their dorms. They quickly fell asleep.  
  
TBC ...   
  
Please read the next chapter when it comes out!!!  
  
That is the end of this chapter. 


	2. Draco's Evil Plan, James Rotten Luck, an...

Voldermorts 2nd Fall Part one of three: Connecting with the past.  
  
(Chapter Two/?)  
  
Draco's evil plan, James rotten luck, and going back  
  
Author: Dudecar00  
Author E-Mail: Realitichc@aol.com or darnRabitt@iamwasted.com  
Category: Humor/Romance/Dark Artsish  
Key Words: Broom, Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, McGonagall, Gryffindor, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter  
Rating: PG-13 for sexuality  
Summary: This story takes place in 1987, 1995, and 1978. Ron, Harry, and Hermione go back int time to '87, and '78. They retrieve some helpful friends, and come back to the present, to battle Voldemort. It is a long and furious battle.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Authors Note: OK, this is my first chapter story on here, so don't get mad at me if it's a little ... screwed up! I would like to thank Maddie!!! Now on to the story. If you have any questions, you can e-mail me, or IM me at Realitichc on AOL.  
  
  
Ron yawned as he woke up. He had a few dreams. One was about Oliver chasing him on a broom, and the other was about Harry's Dad smacking him with a pillow. Ron got out of bed, and put his clothes on. Neither dream was that bad, nor were his clothes. He went over to Harry and shook him.  
  
"Snawalskgl?" Harry had mumbled. He heard Ron telling him to get up. He rolled off his bed, and looked at Ron. "Well, we better go see Dumbledore," Harry said with no pazaz at all. Ron nodded; Harry got dressed. They walked out of their dorm room, and went into the commons. Harry didn't even notice as Crookshanks jumped on Ron, and started to claw him to death.  
  
"CROOKSHANKS!" Hermione screamed. She ran down the stairs to the commons, and jumped on Ron trying to get Crookshanks. The crashed into a chair, and toppled over it. Crookshanks flew off somewhere, and Hermione ended up on top of Ron. Harry blinked a few times. Hermione started to move her arm around Ron's back, but Ron rolled out from under.  
  
Hermione sort of realized she shouldn't have done that. She always had a liking to Ron, after their first year, but she never told anyone. She realized she should have told him about it first. She got up from the ground, and walked over to the two of them. They walked out of the commons, and down to the main hall. They began to eat.  
  
***  
  
Draco yawned for a second, as he sat behind Potter and Weasley. "Stupid idiots. Think their so good, and popular. Teacher's pets," he thought to himself. He heard them talking, so he leaned over and listened.  
  
"Say, after last class we do it right?"  
  
"Right Ron. We should do it in our dorm. I'll tell Hermione Later."  
  
Hmm thought Draco. All throughout the class he wondered about it. Then he came up with a wonderful idea. A wonderful awful idea! He knew what to do. He would sneak into the Gryffindor common room, using the spell his father taught him.  
  
***  
  
Oliver looked over at Percy, as he woke up. He yawned for about three minutes, then jumped out of bed. He woke up Percy. "Come on yah bloody fool! We gotta go and get our shedules! I mean shedelus. Gah! You know what I mean," he said, sounding funny. Percy got out of bed, and got dressed like Oliver. They went downstairs into the commons, and then down to the great hall.  
  
Penelope and Emma joined them, sitting across from them. They grabbed their new schedules, and looked them over. "Wow. We got potions with Ravenclaw, and Charms! We have Hufflepuff for herbology! Defense against the dark arts is Slytherin though. Oh well. Yah have to have one oddball with the rest of 'em!" Penelope said in a nice tone. That's when Marcus Flint, a 2nd year Slytherin walked over.  
  
"HEY THERE!" he shouted out. He had a bad day so far, so he felt like beating someone up. He lifted Penelope up, and threw her onto the table. He then shoved some food in her face.   
  
Percy pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Marcus. "INGORGIO!" he shouted. Marcus's head started to enlarge. He soon fell over, and started to cry. Percy looked at Charlie as he laughed. "Served the goon right!" Percy said. Penelope got up, and hugged Percy. She lightly kissed him on the lips.  
  
"I have to go take a shower again," Penelope said. She walked out of the hall and up to the commons, while the rest of them went off to their classes, and Marcus just lay there crying.  
  
***  
  
James walked back to the Gryffindor common room, and waited for Lily. No one else was going to be there, since there was a fight after last class between Sirius and Snape. He watches as Lily walked in. Finally, they could have some time alone. "Hey there Lily!" James said in a surprised tone. He watched as Lily giggled, then ran over to him, and jumped into his arms. He fell backwards onto a couch, and hugged Lily tightly. They hadn't seen each other all summer, and this was their first time alone.   
  
James kissed Lily on the lips, and she kissed him back. Their robes quickly fell off. They started to French each other, when Lily rolled over, and the couch flipped over. They hit the ground with a loud bam, making people hear it. They didn't care; they were caught up in the moment. They laid there by the burning fire, and they kicked their shoes off. They rolled over a few times, ending up by the stairs of the boys dorm.  
  
"MR. POTTER! MS. EVANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" screamed McGonagall. They suddenly stopped what they were doing, and Lily got off James.  
  
"We were .. practicing CPR?" Lily said bleakly. Knowing that wasn't going to fool someone like her.  
  
"I doubt it Ms. Evans. I'll let it go this time but next time, you will be given detentions," she said. With that, she left, and they got dressed. They went into their dorm rooms, and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
He snuck along the walls, up from the dungeons. That malicious glint in his green eyes. He saw that muggle-lovers son Weasley, and that idiot Potter. He snuck around in the shadows, and followed them. He had a good plan, but it might not work. That's when turning into another corridor, he saw that fool Longbottom! He was carrying a sheet of paper, which looked like it had passwords on it.  
  
"Now I can break into the Gryffindor house, easily!" Draco said in a low whisper. He snuck up behind Neville, and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at him, and said in a low whisper. "Rictusempra!" Neville started to laugh uncontrollably, and he dropped the sheet of paper. Draco picked it up, and ran off after Harry and Ron.  
  
***  
  
Ron and Harry were walking at a normal pace to the common room, when they heard someone break out laughing. "That sounds like Neville," Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement, and they turned around, but only to see Draco Malfoy holding a piece of paper in his hand. As Draco realized they saw him, he shoved the paper into his robes. "Harry, that looked like a sheet of passwords. Maybe he stole them from Neville?" Ron said. Harry nodded.  
  
"Ron, take your wand out. On the count of three hit Malfoy with the first spell that pops into your mind," Harry said to Ron. Harry counted to three, and Ron and him both pulled out there wands.  
  
"LOCOMOTER MORTIS!" shouted Ron.   
  
"RELASHIO!" Harry screamed.  
  
Draco had expected all of this, so he pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Ron. "CONJUCTIVAITIS!" shouted Draco. Right after that, his legs slid together, as he was hit by Ron's curse. He fell down, making Harry's sparks miss him.   
  
"I got him Harry! Yahoo!" Ron said loudly. He thought he was walking towards Harry, but he banged into a wall. "Ouch!" Ron shouted. "He ruined my vision! Why that little mother--"  
  
"Mother what Mr. Weasley?" a strict woman's voice said. Harry looked befudled. He had never heard this voice before. Then he realized, there must have been a new DADA teacher. He turned around, and to his surprise, he saw Mrs. Figg!  
  
"MRS. FIGG! But but but but but but!" Harry stuttered.  
  
"But I'm a muggle. Guess again Mr. Potter. I was there to protect you. Now it seems I am needed here more than I am there." She said lightly. She waived her wand at Ron, and his vision quickly came back. She walked over to Malfoy, and she did the same. The leg locker curse quickly vanished.  
  
"Humph. I don't know why I was attacked Professor Figg. I was just minding my business, when these two attacked me!" Malfoy said, with a sort of grin. Figg told all three of them off, and they should be on there way.   
  
***  
  
Draco knew that he would get into trouble if he followed them again, so he walked back towards the dungeon. After walking around for a little bit, he realized he was going the wrong way. Then it struck him. It was the 2nd day of school, which was the day that the normal staircase to the dungeon switched every year. He turned around, and walked ten feet back, where there was a side passage. He walked down it about thirty feet, until he came to a staircase. He walked up it, and started to take a right, when he heard Harry and Ron talking to each other.  
  
"Something was up with Draco. I know it. Maybe he was trying to break into the common room?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Why would he? He couldn't know about the plan, could he?" Ron responded to Harry. Harry mumbled something to a picture of a fat lady. Draco snickered. He would get in after all. He turned to the left instead, and walked over to the picture. He looked down at the paper of passwords.  
  
"Pogostick," he said to the Picture of the fat lady. It opened up again. Draco stepped inside.  
  
***  
  
Hermione was sitting on a couch when she saw Harry and Ron come in. "The rest of the place is empty," she said to them. They nodded, and she got up. She walked over to them, and loosened the string holding the time turner. They were able to put it around all of them. "Professor McGonagall said I should press this button right here, and it will convert to years," Hermione pressed the button as she said that. "Eight turns back should do it," she said. She turned it back eight times.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Draco stepped into the common room, and saw this. He ran towards them, and shouted. "I'M COMING WITH!!!!" He was able to fall into them, and get his arm inside with their three heads. They suddenly disappeared.  
  
TBC ...   
  
Read the next chapter when it comes out!!!!!!  
  
That is the end of this chapter. 


	3. Jame's suspicions, Oliver's accident, an...

Voldermorts 2nd Fall Part one of three: Connecting with the past.  
  
(Chapter Three/?)  
  
Jame's suspicions, Oliver's accident, and the sorta kinda fight  
  
Author: Dudecar00  
Author E-Mail: Realitichc@aol.com or darnRabitt@iamwasted.com  
Category: Humor/Romance/Dark Artsish  
Key Words: Broom, Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, McGonagall, Gryffindor, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter  
Rating: PG-13   
Summary: This story takes place in 1987, 1995, and 1978. Ron, Harry, and Hermione go back int time to '87, and '78. They retrieve some helpful friends, and come back to the present, to battle Voldemort. It is a long and furious battle.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Authors Note: OK, this is my first chapter story on here, so don't get mad at me if it's a little ... screwed up! I would like to thank Maddie!!! Now on to the story. If you have any questions, you can e-mail me, or IM me at Realitichc on AOL.  
  
Oliver yawned. What a night he thought. The day had been bad enough. He got out of bed, and quickly got dressed. He was still a little bit tired, and his vision wasn't all back yet from the sleep. Otherwise he would of noticed the three figures of Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy standing on the far side of the room from his bed. He walked over to the dorm door, opened it, and walked out. He saw Emma come out by the girls dorm, and went over to talk to her.  
  
"Hey Oliver! How was your night?" Emma asked him. She rubbed her eyes a couple a times, while waiting for his response.  
  
"Euh? Well, it was good I guess you could say. I had this weird dream, that four people came into my room during the night, and started to fight. But it was probably just a bad dream. You know?" he said with a quizzical look on his face. He watched as Emma nodded. "Do we wait for Percy and the others, or do you want to go down to the hall?"   
  
"Lets go down to the hall. Let those two lovers have a little fun. Eh? Eh?" she elbowed him a few times. Oliver sighed, and nodded. They walked out of the room and down to the great hall.  
  
***  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco fell to the floor in the dark common room. Everybody was off to bed, as they wasn't much work on the second day of school.  
  
"Draco! You fucking idiot!" Ron said is a loud whisper. "What do you think you are doing? Dumbledore assigned us this, as a special mission!" Ron said to him again. In the little light of the room, it actually looked like Ron's red hair was on fire. Or maybe it was the steam coming out of his ears!  
  
"Oh shut up Weasley. I'm here, and that's that! Hahaa! Now, what is this all about? There has to be something special about this for Dumblebore to ask the greeeeeeat Harry Potter to do it!" Draco said with his usual sneer.  
  
Ron tackled Draco, and spat in his face. "NEVER CALL DUMBLEDORE A NAME AGAIN IN MY PRESENCE!!! YOU YOU YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!" Ron said, spitting in his face again.  
  
"Ron! Get back!" Screamed Hermione. "Somebody might wake up, and the whole operation will be ruined!" She watched Draco laugh. 'If only I wasn't so nice. Then I would show that big mouth idiot,' she thought to herself. Then she saw some movement in Harrys Robes. "Harry! The house elves!'  
  
"Ack!" Harry said out loud. He opened up his robes, and three house elves came hopping out. They kept saying 'Thank you Harry Potter Sir. You're too kind Harry Potter Sir!' Ugh Harry thought to himself. Why me. He watched at Ron got off of Draco.   
  
"Good Weasley. Good. Now, tell me about this plan. I am here with you, so you might as well tell me what it is all about," he said to them. It had worked out pretty well so far. He listened as Harry told him everything. "Interesting Potter! Well, lets get this started," Draco said. They got up, and crept into the 1st year boys dorm.  
  
***  
  
James sat on the couch with Lily in the common room. "Lily, I am really worried. It seams that He-who-must-not-be-names is interested in me. I don't want to go over to his side. I don't know who could be telling him about me," he said to Lily, with confusion in his voice. He shook his head.  
  
"Could it be Remus? I mean .. he is a ... you know. A werewolf," she said with concern. James shook his head.  
  
"I would trust Remus with my life. I hate it when people act like werewolf's are bad. Just because they aren't normal humans. Some people are too thick headed. Not to be mean or anything Lily. It's just, Remus is one of my closest friends," he finished saying. Lily nodded, and told him she was sorry for judging Remus. He looked at the boys dorm, as Sirius and Peter came out.  
  
"Hello Lily. James. Peter and I wanted to play Euchre with you guys. You up to it?" Sirius asked quietly. Lily looked at James, and he nodded. They both nodded, and said yes. Sirius partnered up with Lily, and James went with Peter. They plaid for a few hours, and a lot of money. After they were done, they decided to talk.  
  
"Wow. You guys kicked the shit out of us! So, how's Remus doing? It is only a day away you know ... " James asked Sirius inquisitively. He blinked, hoping he would tell him Remus was all right. It was always hard for Remus at this time of the month.  
  
"Well, he's doing OK for now. The affects are starting to show. Lily, remember, tomorrow don't come down here. We have to go help our friend Remus," Sirius said slightly. Lily nodded.  
  
"Well, I better get some sleep guys. I need to get up early for practice. I got a new strategy worked out for the team. Sirius, you got some new moves out there as Keeper. You should get some sleep too. And Peter, we got one opening left for Beater. You might like it. Goodnight everyone," James said. He kissed Lily on the lips softly, and went back into the dorm room. Sirius and Peter followed. Lily sighed, and walked into her dorm.  
  
***  
Sigh. Percy looked out of the window of the Herbology greenhouse. It was a full moon out tonight, and he wanted to talk to Penelope. She was so pretty. He wondered what mum would say if she knew he like a girl. He could just invision her throwing Gnomes at him. Eck. Professor Sprout was talking about some sort of puss. Percy paid attention.  
  
Oliver started to pull the stuff out of the pot, when he spilled it all over himself. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" he screamed. He started to boil up, and get spots all over.  
  
"Quick! Somebody take him up to Madam Pomfrey. Tell her that he got hit with Bullibuster puss!" Professor Sprout shouted. Emma hopped out of her seat, and grabbed Oliver. They ran out of the house, and up to the castle.  
  
"You OK?" Emma asked him.  
  
"NO! I feel like I am gonna explode," Screamed Oliver. He whimpered a few times, as they walked into the castle. Emma patted him on the back, and told him it was going to be OK. They reached the medical wing, and Madam Pomfrey saw him. She shooed Emma out hurriedly, so she could get right to work. Emma went back down to the green house, but everyone was coming back.  
  
They all arrived at the common room, and chatted for a while. Then after a few hours they went into their dorms. That's when Percy saw Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Draco.  
  
***  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco, had gotten bored waiting, and began playing a game of Pinochle. Hermione got pretty confused, and she blew up the cards. After that, Draco went and sat off in his own corner of the Dorm. Hours had passed when they saw the door opening. That's when they came face to face, with Percy Weasley.  
  
TBC ...  
  
Read my next chapter when it comes out. Sorry if this one was shorter than the usual. 


	4. Telling them, and retreaving James

Voldermorts 2nd Fall Part one of three: Connecting with the past.  
  
(Chapter Four/?)  
  
Telling them, and going again  
  
Author: Dudecar00  
Author E-Mail: Realitichc@aol.com or darnRabitt@iamwasted.com  
Category: Humor/Romance/Dark Artsish  
Key Words: Broom, Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, McGonagall, Gryffindor, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter  
Rating: PG-13   
Summary: This story takes place in 1987, 1995, and 1978. Ron, Harry, and Hermione go back int time to '87, and '78. They retrieve some helpful friends, and come back to the present, to battle Voldemort. It is a long and furious battle.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Authors Note: OK, this is my first chapter story on here, so don't get mad at me if it's a little ... screwed up! I would like to thank Maddie!!! Now on to the story. If you have any questions, you can e-mail me, or IM me at Realitichc on AOL.  
  
Hermione stepped forward. "Hello. I am Hermione Granger. This is Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Ron Weasley. Of course you know Ron, cause he is your brother. We are here because we need you and two other people," Hermione said. Percy just backed up a few feet. Hermione showed him the time-turner. Percy just turned white.  
  
"Harry Potter! You mean the Harry Potter! And Ron! My own brother. Oh my. So ... who else do you need? I can try to round them up, and get them here," Percy said.  
  
"Uh ... Penelope Clearwater and Oliver Wood. If you could hurry and do that, it would be much obliged Percy," Harry said. He watched Percy nod, and run off. He watched as Draco sighed.  
  
"I wonder where they are. I mean, they should be outside in the common room, shouldn't they?" Ron said to them. "Did anyone else notice anything different about the common room? I mean besides that this is a few years back."  
  
"I think I know what it is. The draperies are different colors, and the rooms furniture is arranged differently," Hermione said. She watched as Harry and Ron nodded. Draco laughed.  
  
"This whole setup is lousy. The way the damn common room is. Slytherins is much better! With the darkness, and the nice green lights," Draco said with a usual sneer. Ron got red in the face, and almost punched Malfoy, but Harry held him back.  
  
***  
  
Percy had just gotten Penelope, and they were walking through the halls of Hogwarts. They arrived on the medical wing, and went inside. They saw Oliver, who was looking better. "Hey Oliver!" Penelope said excitedly. Oliver smiled and waived at them.  
  
"Hey guys. Nice to see you two. Madam Pomfrey said I can leave now. Why did you guys need me?" Oliver asked. Percy said he couldn't tell them until they got back to the boys room. Oliver quirked an eyebrow, and pondered what it could be.  
  
As they walked back to the Gryffindor common room, they talked about quidditch. Oliver laughed as Percy tripped, and fell down a flight of stairs. Percy growled as the two of them walked down to them. They walked the next few steps to the fat lady picture, and walked in. They walked through the common room, and into the boys dorm. The three of them came face to face with the four of them.   
  
***  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, and began to explain the mission to Penelope, Percy, and Oliver. They oohed and awed in all the right places. Finally, she introduced the house elves, and they curtsied and bowed, and kept thanking them over and over. Hermione sighed as they did that. She was still into S.P.E.W.   
  
"I guess I can say for all of us, that we except the mission. It sounds like a little fun, except for Voldemort part," Oliver told the four of them. Percy and Penelope nodded as he said it. It seemed that they agreed with what Oliver said.  
  
Draco laughed. "What a bunch of idiots. Lets go and take on the dark lord! Hah! What a bunch of crap! Nobody could defeat the dark lord," he said to all of them.   
  
"Draco! We haven't even gotten to go against him yet! We may or may not defeat him, so just wait and see," Ron said to him. Ron still was furious with Draco, as usual. Draco sneered at him, and they decided it was time to go pick up James.  
  
Hermione loosened the string on the time-turner, and the seven of them stepped into the string. Hermione turned the switch back a few turns, and they disappeared.  
  
***  
A Stag, Rat, and a Dog were walking with a Werewolf. They had just broken into honeydukes, and stole some candy. They munched on it as they sat outside. Then the Werewolf started to change. It became a student, by the name of Remus James Lupin. The dog named Padfoot picked up Remus by his robes, and dragged him into the shrieking shack, and back to hogwarts.   
  
When the four best friends arrived in the Gryffindor common room, they ate the rest of their candy. Peter gobbled up a lot, since he had been on a diet all summer. He wondered if any of them suspected him. He had been feeding the Dark Lord secrets about James and Lily. They would never figure it out.   
  
James said goodnight to all of them, and walked into the dorm room. That's when he saw the eyes of his son, but of course he did not know he was his son. James wondered who it was. It couldn't be the dark lord.  
  
"Hi dad. It's me. Your son. Harry Potter. I am here on a mission with some of my friends," Harry said. Penelope, Draco, Ron, Oliver, Hermoine, and Percy stepped out of the darkness and waived. James looked shocked.  
  
"I don't believe it! My son! You must be from the future," Harry nodded "and that is amazing. You must have used a Time-Turner," he finished off saying. They nodded again.  
  
Hermione proceeded to tell the story to James. He nodded as she told him that hey were going against Voldemort, and he nodded as the little house elf nodded and bowed.  
  
"So, it's just me you guys need. Are you sure I can't bring Sirius along? Or how about Peter?" James asked them. Harry opened his mouth to say 'Peter was a traitor!', but Hermione shoved her hand in his mouth, and told him not to say anything. James watched Harry grumble.  
  
"Yes, it is just you we need. Sirius and Professor Lupin are already in our time, and they will assist us, James," Ron said, looking at James. He watched James nod.  
  
"So ... we must get going .. shouldn't we? I mean, the quicker we get started on this mission of ours, the quicker it will be finished," James said to them, and then silently said. "I hope." Hermione nodded, and they all got into the string. Hermione turned the switch forward, and they disappeared.  
  
***  
  
James Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Oliver Wood, Penelope Clearwater, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Percy Weasley all arrived in the boys dorm room. Harry looked at everyone, and came up with an idea. Knowing Draco would find out about it, was the only thing that bothered him.  
  
"Draco, I am about to show you something, and I ask you, do not tell anyone about it. Please?" Harry asked him. Draco grinned, and said he wouldn't. Harry pulled out the invisibility cloak, and threw it over Percy, James, and Oliver. They all walked out of the Gryffindor common room, and down towards Dumbledore's office.   
  
They came upon the gargoyle, when McGonagall showed up. Harry pointed to the space behind him, and she nodded. Then she saw Draco, and wondered what was up.  
  
"Mr. Potter, why is Mr. Malfoy here with you? Didn't we tell you not to involve anyone else?" McGonagall said to him.  
  
"I thought we could use another person Professor, and Draco seemed good enough," Harry said to her. She nodded, and said the password. She led them up into Dumbledores office.   
  
James took the cloak of himself and the others, and looked at Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore! how good to see you!" James said excitedly to him.  
  
"James, James, James ... please, call me Albus. You are not a student here. You are an adult. I know what your question is, and the answer is, you were killed by Voldemort," Albus said to him. James nodded, and he turned a little pale.   
  
When they heard a noise behind them, James turned around, and came face to face with his two best friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.  
  
TBC ....  
  
Read my next chapter when it comes out!!!  
  
That is the end of this chapter. 


	5. The plan

Voldermorts 2nd Fall Part one of three: Connecting with the past.  
  
(Chapter Five/?)  
  
The plan  
  
Author: Dudecar00  
Author E-Mail: Realitichc@aol.com or darnRabitt@iamwasted.com  
Category: Humor/Romance/Dark Artsish  
Key Words: Broom, Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, McGonagall, Gryffindor, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter  
Rating: PG-13   
Summary: This story takes place in 1987, 1995, and 1978. Ron, Harry, and Hermione go back int time to '87, and '78. They retrieve some helpful friends, and come back to the present, to battle Voldemort. It is a long and furious battle.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Authors Note: OK, this is my first chapter story on here, so don't get mad at me if it's a little ... screwed up! I would like to thank Maddie!!! Now on to the story. If you have any questions, you can e-mail me, or IM me at Realitichc on AOL.  
  
James ran over, and hugged his friends. Sure, they were older, but they were still best friends. Remus looked weak. Then it hit James. It was a full moon in this time too.  
  
"James. I can't believe it. It's really you! They told me how the mission was going to work, but I didn't think they would actually get you!" Sirius said unbelievably. James nodded, responding. The three of them took a seat, as did everyone else.   
  
"Hello everyone. It is now time to introduce ourselves, so we all know who we are working with. Harry, would you please begin," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Hi everyone. I am Harry Potter," He said.  
  
"Hello. I am Ron Weasley."  
  
"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Oliver Wood's the name. Nice to meet you all."  
  
"Hi everyone. I am Hermione Granger. Good to see you all here."  
  
"Hey. James Potter."  
  
"You may or may not know me. Sirius Black."  
  
Draco freaked out for a second, and scattered behind Dumbledore's desk. As did Penelope, Percy, and Oliver. Dumbledore had expected this. He knew some people didn't know about the truth.  
  
"Do not worry friends. Sirius is cleared in most of our opinions, and he will aid us just as good as anyone else. So please, take your seats again, would you?" Dumbledore asked nicely. The four of them did as he said, and they returned to the introductions.  
  
"I am Remus Lupin. Most of you know me." Harry, Ron, Sirius, Hermione, James, Draco, Oliver, Percy, and James nodded.  
  
"Penelope Clearwater."  
  
"Percy Weasley."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I, as you all know, am Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"And I am Minevera McGonagall. I will be leading you in phase two, and three of the plan. Until then, Professor Dumbledore will." They all watched Dumbledore closely.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, and began. "Phase one of the plan, will commence on December 1st. You will be in three groups. Group one: Harry, Percy, and Penelope. Group two: James, Sirius, Remus, and Oliver. Group three: Hermione, Ron, and Draco. From now on, you will be referred to as one, two, and three," Dumbledore said. Everyone nodded.  
  
"You may be asking 'If it starts December first, why did you get us this soon?' The answer is, preparations will be made in these next few months. Learning spells you may, or may not know. Potions, Charms, and Herbology. Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Herbology. Where you are going on phase two, you will need knowledge of Herbology," McGonagall told them. Again, they all nodded.  
  
Dumbledore started. "Phase one, is the hardest phase, on paper. Group one, will try to locate Voldemort, based on information. Group two, will locate as many places as Voldemorts Death Eaters live. And group three, will set up new magical listening devices, that are undetectable, on those places." They all nodded.   
  
Dumbledore pulled out some piles of parchment. The first pile, was handed to group one. The last pile, which looked more like a booklet, was handed to group three. He then pulled out a huge case, which was full of the listening devices. He handed that to group three.  
  
"For the next few months, I want all three groups to read through all the directions, and all the information. None of you will have any classes. You will be taught thing that aren't usually taught at Hogwarts, and it will be at night," Dumbledore said to them. They all nodded.   
  
"Group two. I want you to all come in tomorrow at Noon. We will have tea, and I will give you the files on all the known death eaters. That information was provided by an inside source. Now, I want you all to get some rest. Minevera will lead you to your rooms for the next year. Goodnight," he said to them all.  
  
***  
  
Humph was what Draco was thinking. How did I end up here. I would be better off never of coming on. Oh well, maybe I could kill Voldemort. I mean, I am an Animagus. Nah. That wouldn't work.  
  
McGonagall led them into the room, which was in the eastern part of the school. It held some other classes, that you couldn't get into until your 6th year. Minevera unlocked the door, and led them in. There was three doors in the room. One, which was on the left, was the girls room. The one straight forward, was the bathroom. The one of the right, was the boys room.  
  
"Thanks Professor. You've really been a great help. You can go now, because we want to get undressed," James said. Sirius and Remus snickered. McGonagall hurumphed, and walked out.   
  
Penelope and Hermione walked into the girls room, and some giggling followed. Harry wondered what they were talking about. Sirius, James, and Remus led Percy, Harry, Ron, Draco, and Oliver into the boys room. Sirius, James, Remus, and Draco took the top bunks. Oliver, Ron, Harry, and Percy took the bottom ones. They all talked for a little while, then fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Oliver, James, Remus, and Sirius walked into Dumbledore's office. He had about 10 folders on his desk. Each one had a different name on it. The four of them sat across from Dumbledore, and he began.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy, Walden Macnair, Vincent Crabbe Sr., Gregory Goyle, Sr., Terry Nott, Ben Avery, and John Dunston. That about raps it up. There are others I suspect, but that is all we know of so far. Now we can have some tea, and train for the mission!" Dumbledore said.  
  
James looked a little phased. "Peter!! I can't believe it! He always was so suspicious. I should have seen it coming," James said out loud. Dumbledore consoled him, and then they left after there tea.  
  
TBC ....   
  
Wow ... this ended up totally different than I thought it would. Stay tuned for the next chapter.  
  
That is the end of this chapter. 


	6. Preperations

Voldermorts 2nd Fall Part one of three: Connecting with the past.  
  
(Chapter Six/?)  
  
Preparations  
  
Author: Dudecar00  
Author E-Mail: Realitichc@aol.com or darnRabitt@iamwasted.com  
Category: Humor/Romance/Dark Artsish  
Key Words: Broom, Hogwarts, Marcus Flint, McGonagall, Gryffindor, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter  
Rating:PG/PG-13 (Swear word might not be subtle for teen's under 13)  
Summary: This story takes place in 1987, 1995, and 1978. Ron, Harry, and Hermione go back int time to '87, and '78. They retrieve some helpful friends, and come back to the present, to battle Voldemort. It is a long and furios battle.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Authors Note: OK, this is my first chapter story on here, so don't get mad at me if it's a little ... screwed up! I would like to thank Maddie!!!. Now on to the story. If you have any questions, you can e-mail me, or IM me at Realitichc on AOL.  
  
SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN TWO MONTHS!  
  
Harry, Percy, and Pentelope were with Professor Sprout. They were training in Green House 3. Harry was sweating massive bullets, and Percy was suprised that he was able to do most of the work with ease. The same went with Penelope. "Wow Professor Sprout, this is some heavy stuff," Harry exlaimed to her.  
  
She nodded, and walked back over to him. She was still sore at him for last year, but she managed to be nice to him. She helped him figure some of the work out, as Percy and Penelope worked together.  
  
***  
  
In the charms room James, Sirus, Oliver, and Remus were praciticing misguiding charms. These would mislead any spies that were following them on their travels. James and Sirus were playing tricks on Professor Flitwick, and made him laught each time.  
  
***  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Draco were talking with Professor Figg. SHe had a great knowledge of electronics, so she could help them a lot. "See this button here? Press this one to activate it, and then use the nob to control volume intake. If you want to send it into the buildings without going in, use this little attached camera on it," She explained to them.   
  
Hermione took most of this in well, as she lived with Muggles for 11 years. She had seen most of the spy movies out there.   
  
Professor Figg dismised them, since it was 10 o'clock already, and they walked out. Draco and Ron were both confused at all Professor Figg had said in the 5 hours with her. They both asked her if she could explain it to them, so she did.  
  
As they walked towards Dumbledores tower on the 2nd floor using the secret passages, they heard people coming into it from the 3rd floor. They waived to Remus, Sirus, James, and Oliver. They all used the secret passage to get to the tower, because there was going to be dinner there for them.  
  
***  
  
Harry, Penelope, and Percy walked into the school, and imeadeatly got into the secret passage, and climbed up. They walked into Dumbledores room, and saw the tables set up. They waived to all of them, except for Ron and Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting at the head of this table with the food. "Hello you three. We are ready to dine as soon as you are," He said to them. They all nodded, and sat down. Then they all began to eat.  
  
Remus looked to them. "Albus ... I ... don't thi .. think I will be .... able to ... work .. .tomorrow .." He mumbled. He looked up to Dumbledore as Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I understand Remus. I expect you have taken the potion. Severus has left us many amounts of it for you," Dumbledore replied to him. Remus nodded saying he did.  
  
Percy looked up at Dumbledore and McGonagall. He pushed his glasses up. "So, when do we find out about Phase 2?" He asked inqusitevley. eating his turkey and hambone feat.  
  
McGonagall looked to him. "We will start that after as much of Phase one can be carried out Mr. Weasly," She responded.  
  
***  
  
When Ron, Hermione, and Draco had walked into Dumbledore's room, Hermione pulled Ron out. She puleld him into the room they were staying, then into the girls room.  
  
Ron blinked and looked at her. "Hermione, are you off your rocker! What are you doing bringing me here?" He exlaimed to her.  
  
Hermione blushed, and gulped. "Ron ... I ... I wanted to tell you that ... I like you. I've always liked you ... and I .. wanted you to know ... so you wouldn't be mad," She said blushing deepley.  
  
Ron blinked, and looked at her. He smiled a tab bit. "Hermione .. I ... I've always liked you too. Even more the past couple years. How come you never told me about it? We could of gotten it off our chests a long time ago," He said to her kindly.  
  
Hermione smiled, and the lump in her throat left. She moved towards Ron, and placed her lips on his, and kissed him. She pulled away slowly, and smiled to him. "Because I wasn't sure how you felt about me. I always thought you just wanted to be a good friend. Then I thought about all the things Crookshanks has done to you, and how mean I've been in the past," She said, sighing.  
  
Ron blinked as he was kissed. He smiled again, and nodded his head saying he understood. He moved over to her, and kissed her, his red hair falling in Hermiones eyes. She giggled, and he could hear it. She pulled him down onto her, as they fell onto the bed. They laid there kissing each other and holding onto each other for about 10 minutes, when the door opened.  
  
Penelope gapsed, and giggled. "Hermione! What are you doing?" She exlaimed still giggling. Harry and Sirus peaked in hearing Penelope. They fell down laughing.  
  
Ron jumped off the bed holding onto his robes. Sweat dripping off his face. "Nothing nothing .. " He grumbled and ran into the boys room, while the two of them lay on the floor laughing.  
  
Harry helped Sirus up, and laughed looking to him. "I never thought Ron and Hermione liked each other," He said laughing still. They walked into the boys room, where the others were, and got into their beds. All the guys except Draco talked for awhile and laughed at Ron, then fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
It had come to December 1st. All the training was over, and Group two had looked over all the documents and prepaired their plan. So Harry, Percy, and Pentelope started out using all their information, and went off into the wizarding world to try and find Voldemort's location. Ron, Hermione, and Draco stayed at Hogwarts until Group two would come back.   
  
What happens next? Find out when the next chapter comes out!  
  
TBC ... Read on! 


	7. Phase one

Voldermorts 2nd Fall Part one of three: Connecting with the past.  
  
Chapter Seven/???  
{}Okay, right now, I'm going to start listing my resources for each chapter  
Harry potter lexicon, multimap.com{}  
  
A few towns  
  
Three figures of teenage youth could be seen walking along Clough Lane. There was a row of mansions here. The figure of a 15 year old male looked across the street to see a tavern. He told the others to follow him. They walked into the Tavern, and looked around. The Tender paid no attention to them.   
  
A man looked to the three who entered, and a sly smile of loath appeared on his face. He knew the three of them. He knew them well. For each had been his students. "Potter .... " His voice said in a slight whisper, so only the head of the three could hear.  
  
Harry looked towards the voice, and realized it was Snape, for they were supposed to meet him here. He walked over with Pery and Penelope following him. "Hello professor ... " Harry said.  
  
Severus nodded, and got up. He motioned for them to follow him. He walked into a back room, and locked the door. He pulled files of folders of the shelf. Looked to Harry. "You know Potter, I am almost ruining my mission for this ... you should be eternially grateful," He said in his usual tone.  
  
Harry blinked, and said that he was, which of course gave Snape a great feeling of happiness.  
  
Snape looked at them. "Now, I haven't been called by Voldemort for a while now ... but I am expecting something soon. He has changed homes for quit the past few months now, but this is the only record I had time to get for you. But I think he may be in a different country now. You will just have to look," He said, showing them a map.  
  
Harry blinked at the mention of another country, but nodded and looked to the map. He studdied it, and realized they had to go almost all the way across Great Britian to a place called St. Georges. Harry sighed, but realized the Night Bus would get them there ina few days.  
  
Snape looked to them. "Well Potter, this is hard to say .. but it is good to see you. You realize that you and the others are part of the last resistence to Voldemort. I wish you gooo luck Potter," Snape winced a little as the statement came out, but he said it anyway.   
  
Harry nodded. "I wish you good luck to Professor," He stated, and then Penelope and Percy followed Harry out of the tavern. Harry pulled out his wand. "Lumunos!" And the light of his wand went on. The Night Bus zoomed in, and the three went back on board. Harry talked a few moments with his old "Friends" then the three of them took their beds, and went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The two figures moved down the dark road hiding in the shadow. Arthur Weasly had borrowed the four of them walki-talkies. C" Sirus, I have the house in my sights now," James said.   
  
Leaning behind a car a few blocks away, Sirus looked down at his map. He pulled out a black marker, and wished an X over the suspected house. Oliver came running back. "Sirus, we just saw Macnair next door. We found Macnair and Crabbe in one try," Oliver said to him.  
  
Sirus nodded, and put a mark in grey on the house right next to it. He got up and stood next to Oliver as James came running to them. "We must get to the next town ... " When suddenly a blast of green light went past them and hit the car. "RUN!" Sirus shouted. They began to run as the car exploded. THe three of them apparated, and appeared 50 miles in another direction.  
  
The ran and dove behind some trashcans. James pulled out his wand, and looked around. "Hurry, and let us get this next house. Then we should get back guys," James said, as he got up and ran down a street. He peeked into a window, with Oliver behind him. He saw Nott in there, and ran back to Sirus. "We have Nott," He said to him.  
  
Sirus nodded, and put a blue mark onto the map. "Hurry up James. We need to get back," He said to him. James nodded, and pointed his wand at Sirus, then Oliver. Each in turn apparating back to Hogsmeade. THen he turned it on himself, and appeared next to them. They ran back towards Hogwarts in the shadows.  
  
***  
  
Draco looked around at Weasly, then to Granger. He smiled, and transformed. The little white Ferret ran out of the room unoticed. He scrurried down towards the dungeons, smiling to himself.  
  
He scurried into the Slytherin common room, as Crabbe opened it. He transformed behind a chair, and sunk into one. He smiled as Crabbe and Goyle sat on either side of him. They looked at him, and quirked a brow. They had sort of gotten used to the new Draco. He wasn't as mean as the years before. "Hello my good friends .. " He said, that slyther in his voice.  
  
They blinked., but answered. "Uh Draco ... we just saw you half an hour ago ... duh ..." Goyle said, and Crabbe laughed. Draco smashed Crabbe in the face with his fist.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," He said, then laughed. "Besides, if I told you anything, you would be dumb and tell that Muggle Lover Dumblebore," He said to them. The transformed into a ferret, and scurried back out of the common room. Goyle and Crabbed blinked again, and went off to find some food to ease their minds.  
  
***  
  
Ron kissed Hermione softly, as they lay on the bed together. Ron smiled, and looked to her. "~W~ I love you Hermione," He said to her. She giggled. Ron knew it wasn't infatuation, because she was far from the prettiest girl in school from his point of view.  
  
Hermione kissed his cheek, and put both her arms around him, getting him in a tight hug. "~W~ I love you too Ronnie," She said. She knew he hated being called that. She was happy things didn't work out with Victor the past summer. She was happy to finally confess her love to Ron.  
  
Ron glew a slight red in the face, and growled with his smile still on. "~W~ Never ... ever .. call me that again," He said. And then added "Or you will pay the price."  
  
She giggled a little, and looked to him. "And what is that RONNIE," She said right into his face. Laughed hysterically as he started to tickle her all over. "S ... st .. stop!" She managed to squeak out.  
  
Ron laughed, and looked at her. Yawned a little. "I tickled you to death. Buahahaha," He laughed as he said that. He yawned again, and started to drift to sleep. "Goodnight ... Hermione," He managed to say, as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Hermione kissed him on the forhead, and smiled. Sighed a tad, and put their robes in her trunk. She cuddled next to his warm body, and pulled the covers up over them. She kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight ... " She said, and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Remus was in the closet, and looked around, was a scared little werewolf, but was happy with it for now. He heard the doors open, as Sirus, James, and Oliver stepped in. James walked over to the door. "Hey Remus ... goodnight pal," He said as he opened it, then closed it again.  
  
Draco crawled up into his bed, and transformed back, hopefully so that no one saw him. The others slipped into bed, and they all fell asleep with quick ease, except for Remus, who had a long night, but didn't mind.  
  
TBC .. read next chapter R/R PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! 


End file.
